mi hermoso futuro contigo
by lady-werempire
Summary: han pasado dos años desde katy y daemon se casaron, dos años desde que todos sus problemas se terminaron, ya que despues de la tormenta viene la calma


Años después del Final de Opposition

Dénmelo ahora, enserio. No puedo esperar un momento más sin tener Unleashed por Sophie Jordan en mis a mi pantalla, arrastré mis dedos sobre el mouse y publiqué mi último Waiting On Wednesday en el blog Cerré el portátil, y sintiéndome totalmente perezosa para levantarme, forcé a mi mente a despejarse. Concentrándome, convoqué a la Fuente. El portátil tembló, y luego, un segundo más tarde, se levantó de mi mano y navegó a través de la habitación, apoyándose suavemente en mi escritorio. -Soy genial -murmuré

-Lo eres.

Jadeé, sentándome mientras miraba hacia la puerta. Estreché mis ojos, y agarré la almohada.-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

Una lenta sonrisa tiró de sus labios carnosos -¿Hacer qué?

Me puse sobre mis rodillas, dejando a la manta se deslizara lejos. Estirando el brazo hacia atrás, le lancé la almohada tan fuerte como pude. Esa nube mullida se convirtió en un proyectil.

Sin quitar sus ojos de mí, la mano de Daemon serpenteo hacia afuera, y el agarro la almohada antes de que conectara con su cara-. No odio -Volvió a arrojar la almohada sobre la cama, y se cruzó de brazos-. Por lo menos estabas de acuerdo contigo.

-Eres tan silencioso como un maldito ninja. -murmuré.

Daemon me guiñó un ojo, fue la única advertencia que tuve. Se movió tan rápido que casi no lo podía rastrear a través del cuarto. La cama se hundió bajo su repentino peso, empujándome y luego sus grandes manos ahuecaron mis mejillas. Con las rodillas a cada lado de mis piernas, bajó la cabeza hacia la mía. Cuando habló, sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos, un pico de electricidad crepitaba sobre mi piel. -Oye Kitten. -respiró

-¿Qué? -murmuré

El presionó un muy rápido y pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios.-¿Ya te dije cuan hermosa estas hoy?

Le susurré -Si, lo hiciste. Esta mañana antes de que Dawson dejara a Ashley.

-Bien -Sus labios dieron otro paso suave sobre los míos-. ¿Qué tal esta tarde?

Colocando mis manos sobre sus brazos, descanse mi frente contra la suya-. Sip. Fue aproximadamente alrededor del tiempo que Beth y Dawson recogieron a Ashley. Pero otra vez, estoy bastante segura que estabas disfrutando el hecho de que tu hermano pudiera dejar caer el agarré de presa de Ashley sobre ti.

-Sigo sintiendo los pequeños brazos de ese monito alrededor de mi cuello -dijo

Me reí, -Le agradas.

-Le gusto a todo el mundo, Kitten -Besandome suavemente, deslizó sus manos a mis hombros -¿Qué tal en la última hora? ¿Te lo dije en la última hora?

-Lo hiciste.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra los míos-. Sólo me aseguraba

Daemon paró de bromear, y realmente me besó. Siempre me besaba como si fuera la primera vez. Profundamente. Quemaba mi interior, mi piel ardiendo. Y siempre me besaba como si fuera la última vez que tendríamos el placer de hacerlo. Mi ritmo cardíaco se duplicó mientras el me guiaba sobre mi espalda y se cernía cuidadosamente sobre mi. Envolví mis brazos en sus hombros, sujetándolo firmemente. Sin causa, una sucia bola de emociones se formó en la parte de atrás de mi garganta y lo apreté-Oye- murmuró, levantando la cabeza. El centro de sus hermosos ojos verdes brillaban con con luminosa luz blanca. La preocupación vertiéndose en su expresión. -¿Que está mal? ¿Hay algo mal? Mierda Kat. ¿Qué está pasando?

Mi sonrisa se tambaleaba al contemplar su bello rostro. -No es nada. Sólo estoy demasiado emocional en este momento, y es sólo que yo... Te amo.

Alisó el pulgar a lo largo de la parte inferior de mi labio. -Te amo, Kat.

No importa cuántos años pasaron entre esos horribles momentos cuando pensé que lo había perdido, nunca olvidaré ese amargo sabor del miedo ni lo que es tomar cualquier segundo que pasamos juntos por sentado.

Daemon se deslizó a mi lado, moviendo su brazo debajo de mi y acercándome. Agarró mi mano izquierda y se la llevó a la boca. Me dio un beso en cada nudillo. Mi mirada se posó en el anillo de compromiso y la banda blanca-oro que estaba cerca de ella.-Estaba pensando-. comenzó

-Oh mierda-Cállate- Bajó nuestras manos unidas a mi vientre, y suspiré, porque a pesar de que estaba de espaldas, mi estómago todavía se veía como si me hubiera tragado una pelota de playa. -De todos modos, estaba pensando... bueno, fue realmente idea de Archer.

Arqué una ceja. Sólo Dios sabe dónde nos estaba llevando esto.-¿Qué piensas de que Dee y Archer sean los padrinos?

No era lo que espera teniendo en cuenta que venía de Archer. -Eso va a poner a Luc realmente loco. El llamó primero para ese honor.

Daemon sonrió. -Lo sé. Creo que por eso Archer lo sugirió.

Me eché a reír. -Ustedes son terribles.

-Si, ¡un poco!

Volví la cabeza hacia él, suspiré. -De hecho, creo que es una buena idea.

-Yo también.- Daemon me soltó la mano y extendió su mano a través de mi vientre, algo que hacía todas las noches. Estaba fascinado por la forma en la que el bebé parecía hacer acrobacias cuando llegaba el momento de ir a la cama.

Sentándose a mi lado, colocó ambas manos sobre mi vientre hinchado y luego bajó la cabeza, besándome justo por encima de mi ombligo.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto, hablándole a mi estómago de una manera que me hizo sonreír. -¿Crees que Archer sería un buen padrino? Es tu decisión, Adam.

En ese momento, un pequeño Adam decidió hacer kung fu en mi estómago y en la mano de su papi. La cabeza de Daemon se levantó, sus ojos abiertos y brillantes.

-¿Sentiste eso?

-Todos los órgano en mi estómago sintieron eso.

Su sonrisa se extendió, llegando a ser impresionante y hermosa cuando volvió su mirada hacia el estómago. -Ese es mi chico.

* * *

><p>esta fue un escrito echo por la sensacional jennifer l.<p> 


End file.
